Dinner Plans
by DFM
Summary: Castle does not approve of Beckett's Thanksgiving plans.


**Title: **Dinner Plans

**Pairing:** Castle/Beckett

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Castle does not approve of Beckett's Thanksgiving plans.

**Disclaimer:** If it looks or sounds like something from Castle, I don't own it.

**Spoilers:** None

**A/N: **Happy early Thanksgiving, everyone!

* * *

"So, Detective, you didn't say. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Castle asked as he followed her from the break room to her desk.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't," Beckett agreed, trying to ignore him while she shuffled through the paperwork on her desk. He was quiet far longer than was normal but she could feel his gaze on her. Finally, in exasperation, she sighed and turned towards him. "Castle!"

"Why won't you tell me?"

Beckett had never heard someone pout with their voice before she'd met Castle. "Because it's none of your business."

"And yet you should tell me anyway." Castle smiled charmingly in the face of Beckett's glare. "What? Do you have some secret boyfriend and you're going to meet his family?"

'Why do I not keep Advil in my desk?' she wondered.

"My dad is coming down for the weekend," Beckett gave in, hoping that would be enough information to quench his curiosity.

"Was that so hard?"

"Now will you leave me alone?"

Castle ignored her and continued with his questions. "Do the two of you usually do something special?"

Clearly she was not going to get any work done.

"On Thanksgiving we usually eat something involving turkey, for tradition's sake, most likely sandwiches, and watch movies."

Castle looked mildly horrified. "You're going to eat sandwiches for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Turkey sandwiches," Beckett said defensively.

"That is not right."

Beckett looked down at her hands. "Mom was the cook in the family. I tried following some of her recipes a few years ago and my kitchen had to be declared a disaster zone. Not one thing turned out edible. Do you know how hard it is to find a restaurant that is open and not packed on Thanksgiving?"

The look on his face was the same one he always got when she mentioned her mother. One that she either couldn't read or didn't want to admit that she could.

He nodded, seeming to come to a decision. Castle stood, starting to walk away but not before throwing over his shoulder, "Dinner is at 5."

"Castle!" she called after him. He didn't turn around.

***

David Beckett watched with amusement as his normally calm and controlled daughter fidgeted.

"We really don't have to go, Dad," she told him for the tenth time since she'd told him about the invitation.

"Okay," he said easily. He laughed when his daughter was unsuccessful in covering up all of her disappointment. "I think we should definitely go. I have to meet this guy who's been giving my little girl such a hard time."

Kate rolled her eyes, but didn't protest any further.

***

Beckett stood outside of Castle's door with her dad, trying not to contemplate how surreal it felt to be to be there.

"We going to ring the doorbell or is this writer of yours psychic?" he dad asked, startling her. Her dad was having way too much fun Beckett decided when she saw the smirk on his face.

"I was just steeling myself for the night."

"If it's going to be that bad, what are we doing here?"

Beckett opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it, and just rang the doorbell.

The door swung open almost immediately, revealing a widely grinning Castle. "Beckett, you made it!"

She felt herself smiling back, ignoring her dad's knowing look. "Hey, Castle." She paused. "Um, Dad, this is Rick Castle. Castle this is my dad."

The two men shook hands, smiling but clearly measuring each other up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Beckett made a mental note to tease him for the 'sir'.

"Same here," her dad responded. "I've heard a lot about you."

Castle raised an eyebrow at Beckett. "Really?" he asked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You really thought she'd appreciate you throwing a poker game for her?"

Beckett laughed softly at the look of shock on Castle's face.

"Hey, she threw her hand, too!"

Allowing herself another short laugh, Beckett shook her head. "Is dinner in the hallway tonight, Castle?"

"Unfortunately, that violates some sort of fire code." He stepped aside and let the two of them in. Her father stopped short just inside, taking in the spacious loft.

Beckett was surprised for a different reason. "Are we here early?" she asked, taking in the empty room.

Castle shook his head, confused. "No."

"Where is everyone?"

"Alexis is upstairs, changing I'm assuming. She just got home from a shift at the soup kitchen. Mother should be back soon; she didn't believe that we had enough cranberries."

"Excuse us for a moment, Dad," she said and the grabbed Castle's ear, dragging him away, him saying 'ow, ow, ow' the whole way. "Castle, why didn't you tell me this was a family dinner? I thought you were having another party."

Castle rubbed his ear, but still managed to smirk at her through the pain. "Sounds like you were assuming facts not in evidence, Detective."

"Dad and I have to go, we can't intrude -"

"First of all, you're not intruding. I wouldn't have invited you here if you were, and Alexis and Mother have been planning what embarrassing stories they're going to tell you since I told them you were coming. Second of all, there is food for five people currently sitting in my kitchen. You don't want it to go to waste do you?"

Studying him, Beckett lightly chewed on her bottom lip, trying to decide whether to believe him or not. Finally, she simply nodded.

Clapping his hands together, Castle turned back to her father. "So, Mr. Beckett, can I get you something to drink?"

Castle led them over to the beverages, and at that moment Beckett could have kissed him. There did not appear to be a single alcoholic drink out. He must have read the look on her face because he winked at her, causing a light blush to stain her cheeks. She looked down until the traitorous color was gone.

"Do you need help with anything, Castle?" she asked, after clearing her throat.

"How are you at making salad?"

"I can probably handle it."

***

"Well, hello there."

David turned around at the sound of the greeting. Standing in front of him was a tall woman with short red hair, who was looking at him intently. "Hi," he returned the salutation, holding out a had to shake hers. He couldn't help but notice that she lingered a little longer than was usual. "David Beckett," he said by way of an introduction.

"Ah, of course; you're Beckett's father. My son told me we'd have the pleasure of your company today. I'm Martha."

"It's very nice to meet you. Katie, has spoken very highly of you."

"That girl, spoiling my perfectly wicked reputation. Don't believe a word she told you."

Martha smiled broadly and David couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

***

Beckett looked up at the sound of her father's laugh. She blinked a couple times, trying to take in the sight of Martha standing very closely to her father and both laughing at some shared joke.

"Looks like your dad found someone to keep him company," Castle commented, startling her from her thoughts.

Turning to him, she mock-glared. "If this night ends with us being related, I will kill you."

"Does that only stand if you're my new sister or if we're related in some other way," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she wasn't completely successful in squashing her laugh in response. Looking pleased with himself, Castle continued. "What is it with your family anyway? You don't have a little cousin that's going to show up one day and steal my daughter's heart, do you?"

"I'll try and keep Brad away from her."

Whatever his response would have been, it was interrupted by another laugh from their parents' direction, this time Martha's. Both Beckett and Castle turned to see Martha resting a hand on her dad's arm. "Okay, that just doesn't look right," Castle decided.

"Here," Beckett shoved the salad bowl into his arms. "Go take this out there and interrupt them."

Castle laughed, shaking his head. "What are we? The anti-Hayley Mills?"

"Let's get together. Yeah, yeah, yeah," she sang without thinking.

He leered at her playfully. "Are you suggesting that you and I combine?"

"Hey, did I miss anything?" All four adults turned towards Alexis, varying levels of guilt on their faces. "Apparently I did."

***

David leaned back in his chair at the Castle table. Dinner was coming to a close, so he took a moment to observe his daughter. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen Kate this relaxed. No matter how much she tried to hide it at times, usually when a certain author was looking her way, a smile had been on her face the entire night and she'd laughed as much as everyone else.

As a father, the looks his little Katie shared with Rick Castle, made him want to lock her in a tower somewhere, but at the same time he couldn't help but be a little grateful at the man's presence in his daughter's life. She had grown-up too quickly after Johanna's death and her seriousness only got worse after she'd joined the police force. David was still ashamed that he hadn't been there for his little girl when she'd needed him, and he knew that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. But, as he watched at her now, she'd gotten some of that youthful playfulness back.

Could a father really find fault with that?

Not that he still wouldn't make the writer sweat it a little when the time came; it was a father's duty after all.

***

Beckett let Castle help her on with her coat while her dad said goodbye to Martha and Alexis.

"So, better than cold cuts and movies?" Castles asked, a crooked grin on his face.

She let out a sigh. "At the risk of inflating your already gigantic ego, yes. I had a good time."

"Good," his sincere tone caught her a bit by surprise. "Does that mean we can expect you two for Christmas?"

"We'll see."

"I'll take that for now. Happy Thanksgiving, Beckett."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Castle."

**The End**


End file.
